To Wake a Dragon
by Inclinant
Summary: As a very unfortunate Alfred is soon to find out, waking a dragon up is no mean feat.


**Title: To Wake a Dragon**

**Summary: **As a very unfortunate Alfred is soon to find out, waking a dragon up is no mean feat.

**Characters/Pairing**: AmeChu, Dragon!China

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: **Fluff fluff fluff fluffy cotton candy clouds everywhere...

* * *

Alfred used to wonder why Yao had to live in a house on the outskirts of Beijing that was literally as in the middle of nowhere as you could get in a city of over ten million people. The nearest neighbour was probably that apartment estate about two hours down the road and apart from that, and a very empty forest that scared his wits out in the middle of the night, there was absolutely nothing around Yao's rather large-sized house.

He also used to wonder why Yao had this huge room with a tall sweeping ceiling in his house with almost no furniture inside. It seemed to serve no purpose and looked like an utter waste of space.

That was until he woke up one day, found the other missing from his side and walked out into the garden to find a dragon slumbering there.

At least that solved his questions. He doubted Yao's citizens would appreciate having a dragon appear overnight in an apartment block or something, as cool as that would be.

And as much as he hated to admit it and much to Yao's amusement, Alfred had screamed in utter shock and horror and ran back into the house and cowered under the sofa cushions until a very amused (and thankfully, very human) Yao walked in and assured him that it was alright.

Yeah, like it was totally alright to wake up to a dragon in the garden. A. Fucking. _Dragon._

Apparently though, it was totally _normal._

Kiku had laughed outright at him (okay well, the Japanese man had smiled a little, which in Kiku-speak was almost close to meaning "laughing till your sides split or something") when he had told him the story and explained to him that it happened sometimes.

Only that 'sometimes' seemed to be happening more and more nowadays. Yao himself had admitted that and he honestly didn't know the reason for the slips in his control, but they mostly occurred when he slept - while this made accommodation in other countries slightly tricky, they haven't had any disastrous accidents or terrible run-ins with the media yet. So for now, Alfred could at least say that things were going well enough as they could.

It was unfair though, he would love to be a dragon too. They were kick ass awesome. Preferably one that could do cool stuff like breathe fire and fly at supersonic speeds...

Anyhow, that brought him back to the very tricky problem he had at hand.

Alfred sighed and stared at the slumbering snaking figure of the long dragon coiled up tightly in the middle of the large room, trying to figure out where in those repeated coils had Yao managed to tuck his head under. He narrowed his eyes for the thousandth time, tracing the serpentine curve and the golden scales shimmering faintly in the morning sunlight...before he gave up with a groan. This was impossible. He had never really seen Yao fully in his dragon form before since the other usually shifted back - Yao had a ridiculously good memory of him running away screaming the first time he found out for some weird reason...

He cast an anxious look at the clock. It was already 10.15am and they were beyond late for the World Meeting that was supposed to start at 8am, though in Alfred's opinion, whoever who set these sort of timings for meetings had evidently not worked much with nations. Especially those who could never wake up on time. Like him. And about 85% of the other nations. And most importantly, like _Yao._

Suffice to say, Yao was _not _a morning person, although thankfully after a bout of grumpiness and moping if woken early, he would snap out of it and then whip up the most amazing breakfast ever. Problem was, Yao's mood and ability to wake up in the morning was usually a whole lot worse if he had been drinking heavily last night, which Yao had - Yao had drank like three whole bottles of baijiu _before _Alfred got drunk.

It was that "bout of grumpiness and moping" that Alfred was most worried about. Yao, even in his human form, could nearly bite his head off figuratively if woken up in a bad enough mood.

In his dragon form?

Alfred may be the United States of Awesomeness America but there was no way in all the hells he was going to wake up a fucking dragon that could very literally bite his head off and have it for breakfast.

Yeah, dragons of the orient were supposed to be benevolent and all that crap - it still didn't change the fact that they had pretty damn sharp claws and teeth!

Even if he theoretically couldn't die (had any nation actually tested it with a dragon? Arthur probably had, he should ask him later), Alfred was sure it would hurt. A lot.

Arthur had called him about ten times in the past ten minutes to yell at him " stop being a bloody sloth and haul your lazy arse out of bed" , then five more times to convince him that Yao would not eat him alive if he tried to wake him up while he was in dragon form and finally, that "I don't care what you do, just get here with Yao!"

Alfred looked at the clock and then looked back to Yao, hands clutching his _beloved complete, whole, beautiful... _neck. With a final prayer said for his neck and head which may soon be detached from his head, he gulped and walked towards the dragon and prodded it sharply.

That turned out to be a horrible idea as Alfred yelped in pain and snatched his hand quickly back, blowing on the sore fingers which had hit the _ridiculously hard _scales forcefully. He shot an evil glare at the shimmering golden scales, wondering what the hell they were made of, diamond?!

So that was one method out of the question.

Glaring at the tightly coiled up dragon, Alfred stormed around the large being, looking for some way to wake Yao up. His eyes landed on the tail that poked slightly out of the coiled up body. Fed up, he headed for the tail and grasping it tightly, pulled as hard as he could.

And then Yao pulled back.

Alfred suddenly found himself flying through the air and colliding with the wall as the tail he had securely grasped flung him away violently. It flipped about in the air a little, before folding in neatly under the rest of the dragon's body, meaning it was probably an instinctive action. Alfred fell to the floor with an omph, a smashing headache, and a sudden need to force someone to write a book "The Idiot's Guide to Waking a Dragon Up."

He picked himself up from the floor and gave Yao a dark glare. If this was how it was going to be...

_This._

_**Is.**_

_**War.**_

One hour and forty five minutes, numerous alarm clocks, pots and pans, bowls of icy water, countless exploded pillows and even several downright yells later, Alfred was ready to give up. He groaned and slumped to the floor tiredly, glaring at Yao would still remained obstinately coiled up, though the dragon had shifted about a little during the American's desperate attempts to wake him up into some bizarre looping shape around the room. He rolled himself up on the floor a little, staring at his boyfriend-dragon for a while, before sighing and scooting over to Yao's side.

He leaned against Yao's side, resting his head beside the other's bigger scalier one. It felt a little odd, but now that he had the opportunity to observe Yao in full dragon glory...

He was stunning.

Iridescent golden scales that shifted in hue from the dragon's softer pure white underbelly, with the darkest golden scales along the ridge and the tail while soft gold ones adorned his neck, a mane of the brightest flaming red, long whiskers of glittering silver...

Alfred sighed tiredly and glared one final time at the dragon. "This is all your fault. I'm pushing all the blame to you. Arthur probably left me nearly 80 missed calls or something because you and I were supposed to give the opening speech since we were co-hosting this meeting, and now..."

The American didn't quite get to finish his sentence as his eyes ended up sliding slowly closed...

And as they closed, large deep blue eyes flickered opened and regarded the smaller human settled against his side in amusement. With a bright flash of light, he was back in his usual form once more, carefully holding onto his lover to make sure Alfred wasn't disturbed. Sleeping against a dragon's hard scales couldn't be very comfortable, he'd imagine...

Putting together a small bed of the still surviving cushions, Yao deposited Alfred carefully onto the makeshift bed, along with a blanket carted in from the bedroom. Tucking Alfred in carefully, he leaned down and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"I have the cutest lover in the world," Yao hummed merrily to himself, before looking at the clock. Oh well, the meeting could always wait for another day, he was sure that it would have descended to chaos regardless of their presence anyway. Perhaps Xiang's suggestion for a party the night before hadn't been the best of ideas.

Then again...Yao let his eyes drop to Alfred's sleeping figure, the memories of the other's struggle to wake him up flashing in his mind. Running his fingers through Alfred's soft blond locks, he couldn't help but smile and admire his sleeping lover. He didn't get many such chances to see Alfred's sleeping face much - the American usually woke up earlier than him, though breakfast was always left to Yao.

Perhaps he should pull off a stunt like this again, Yao mused, before diverting his thoughts to finding something to placate his lover that would no doubt be rather unhappy when he woke up.

Well, they hadn't actually found a use for that bottle of chocolate syrup in the fridge yet.

And Yao did so _love_ sweet things.

* * *

**A/N**: Yao you terrible you...Yes, I think it's pretty obvious I love Dragon!China OTL. On a side note, oh look I'm supposed to be studying what is this. I blame the mysterious plot bunny that appeared out of nowhere in my brain and Yao for making it so fluffy that I couldn't resist so here we go! Leave a review and maybe Yao actually gets around to _using _that chocolate syrup.


End file.
